Experience
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Marie is caught touching herself by Kyle while she thought about Ageha. Kyle then informs her that Ageha told him he likes experience girls so Marie asks Kyle to help her become more experience. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OR COMMENT.


Experience

Marie moaned in her bed. "Ageha!" She placed her fist over her mouth, tightening her eyes shut that made her eyelids tremble. Her other hand was between her legs that were now wet with her juices. She fingered herself some more as her legs rubbed together in anticipation.

She rolled onto her side. Her body grew hotter with need as she continued to touch herself. "Uh, please I need it harder. I…" She parted her eyes open when she saw Kyle sitting beside her bed, watching her. She snapped out of her fantasy.

She immediately leaped up on her feet and covered her front with her blanket. His face turned red as Kyle sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his hands down on his feet. He simply smiled up at his leader. "Wh-what are you doing in my room, Kyle?"

"Wow, you really do have a thing for Ageha," Kyle responded.

Marie tightened her grip on the covers. She shut her eyes and leaned forward. "You didn't answer my question! What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come out and do some training with the rest of us when I caught sight of the show," Kyle joked. He chuckled which only made Marie even more embarrass than before. Her legs trembled. "I couldn't believe I would ever catch you doing that."

Marie dropped to her knees. She lowered her head. "Kyle, please don't tell anyone about this." Her whole body trembled. It was such an embarrassing thing to be caught doing, especially for her.

Kyle winked at her. "Don't worry, Marie. We all get those urges now and then. This can stay a secret between the both of us."

Marie lifted her head. "Really?" She returned to normal.

"Sure, but one question."

"What?"

Kyle pointed at the fully grown woman. "Are you still a virgin?"

Marie's face turned red again. "How are you going to ask me something like that!?"

Kyle placed his hand behind his head. "Well, when Ageha was here we kind of talked about what kind of girls we liked. I told him I like virgins because I could train them on how I like to do things while he said he likes girls with more experience since they would actually know what they're doing."

"Ageha likes experience girls?" Marie repeated.

"Yep." Kyle nodded. "I guess that means you're out of luck, huh? That's probably why he's so close to Sakurako."

Mari dropped her blanked and slammed her hands down on the bed, leaning forward. She exposed her body as her clothes had been snapped open and pulled in various directions for Kyle to see the whole show. "Then help me become more experience!"

"Huh?"

Marie was blushing, but held a bold gaze. "I want Ageha to like me. I want to know how to make him feel good."

Kyle just stared at her. He blinked a few times; he never seen Marie like that before, but she was a beautiful girl and she was sure to have been affected by the psionic energy that not only made psy powers more powerful and activated them, but also made natural instincts such as sexual energy more stronger than the world before and like he said he liked virgins as he could train them how he liked them.

Kyle stood up and pointed to himself. "Alright, I'll teach you how guys like it so you can impress Ageha the next he comes back to our world."

Marie nodded. "So what do we do first?"

Kyle cracked a sinister smile. He walked up to the bed, standing directly in front of the young woman. He bent down so their faces were leveled. "First, let's see how good of a kisser you are. We'll go on from there, ok?"

He cupped Marie's cheeks and leaned in to give her a kiss. Marie felt her body instantly heat up and before she knew it her lips were locked with Kyle's. Marie forced herself to kiss back only she pushed a little too hard.

Kyle broke the kiss. He looked into her eyes as if she was crazy. "You can't even kiss."

"I can too," Marie insisted. Her cheeks went red. She placed her loose fist over her mouth and looked away from the dark skin boy. "It's just…"

"Just pretend I'm Ahega," Kyle said. "If you want to impress him you're going to have to be good at this." Marie lowered her hand and they kissed again. This time Mari got far more into it, sticking her tongue in the boy's mouth. Kyle quickly retracted. This time he covered his mouth and blushed red as his eyes shimmered.

"What's the matter?" Marie asked. "Don't tell me I did it wrong again."

Kyle shook his head. He felt hot all over from the feeling. He lowered his hand down to the side and caught his breath. "Let's just move onto the next step." He moved back in front of Mari.

Read the sex scene on Deviantart or Hentai Foundry

Can't put on here because of the rules.

-M-

Marie's bedroom door slid open.

Marie threw Kyle out along with his clothes. "Get out!"

The door slid close.

-M-

Kyle held his clothes in one arm as he knocked on Marie's door a few minutes after she had kicked him out. "Hey, Marie I was just kidding. Ageha really does like experience girls. I'm sorry I lied to you. Hey, open up."

Kyle sported a boner that stuck out of his boxers.

Back inside the room, Marie lied in her bed with her eyes close. She fingered her pussy and circled her breasts around still naked as she lied on her side. Kyle's cum poured out of her like a lake that only made Marie hotter from the feeling of his cum moving onto her skin and throughout her pussy. "Uh, Kyle teach me some more!" Her cheeks blushed red.

-The End-


End file.
